SEKI
by Han dj
Summary: Mai HiME in the old japanese, samurai era.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Warning: Rated M

SEKI 1

It was not a pleasant evening. The moon was hiding from the dark clouds above, the wind blows just enough to give you a chill that penetrates your bone, the sound of the tall bamboos surrounding the darkened forest would bring fear to anyone that has not been used to the darkness and the sound.

For the untrained eye, the path to take in this forest is nothing but dirty ground, but for a warrior, this path had been bathed by blood for years...perhaps for centuries.

"You must be lost," I heard him speak and I stopped walking. I close my eyes and imagined in my head his position...what he is carrying...what is his intention. "A beautiful lady like you shouldn't be walking around at night un-escorted." He was still hidden from my view but my sense had already pinpointed his location.

I smirked, I believe it was accompanied by that glassy look in my eyes, the same expression that befalls my face in time of war, when my body crave for blood. I did not reply and continued my journey, taking the path towards the exit of the forest.

"The Matsudaira's would be very displease if you continue," he said once again this time revealing himself to me who has my back to him. "I cannot let you pass Fujino."

I stopped once again and then turned around to face him. His dark brown eyes met my now darkened crimson colored ones, "And what will you do Masashi...kun," I bend my head on the side as I wait for his answer, "Are you still a puppet to the Matsudaira? The Tokugawas are defeated, we are in a new era, we are not needed here."

I watch Masashi narrow his eyes, "Don't insult me Fujino. I have sworn my loyalty to the Matsudaira just like you and no new era would change that. If I have to add your blood in this path to get you back, I will."

My smile was manic so to say, I could smell fear in him, from his eyes to his toes. The twitch of his muscles as he stood there before me. I relaxed my body and took on my warrior stance as he did. My right hand automatically went to the saya, pushing it a little from behind so that the tsuka lies perpendicular to my mid-waist. My right thumb calmly placed at the fuchi, ready any moment to flip it off the saya when needed. My left arm was kept to my side, relaxed yet ready to pull the blade from it's hiding place.

"We do not have to resort to this Fujino. The Matsudaira's are benevolent and they like you, I'm sure this treachery will be forgotten if you will just go back with me." he said without taking his eyes off my face. I smiled at him darkly.

"Begging me to come back Masashi-kun?" My smile turned to a grin, "Afraid of dying tonight?"

The fear evaporated replaced by disgust and anger. It is common to us rounins, we have dignity and honor to protect and to say that we are afraid to die is like a slap to our face. And that a woman to actually humiliate him is unforgivable. I watched him, his bearing changed, his leg stance widened and his weight now shifted to his left foot. His left toe slightly digging to the ground; his right arm was poised to pull his sword from its saya. His eyes were blazing with anger from the disgrace he suffered from me.

I am not a cold blooded murderer...I am a warrior.

Masashi will make a move not to subdue but to kill me, and as a warrior it is not to be. Without the usual changing of stance, i put my weight on my right leg, my left leg drawn up a bit and my left foot stretched out so that my left toe is now touching the ground in a 90 degree angle. I narrowed my eyes when Masashi made a move: he pulled his sword out of its hiding place and took the first step. I tap my left toe thrice on the ground, and the "monster" they called that reside within me awakened. In a blink of an eye, my sword was pulled out from its saya and using my left foot as the starter, I made my way towards Masashi in what others perceived as blinding speed.

Masashi was trained as one of the rounin to serve as a Seki to the Matsudaira...just like me. But where he stopped to improved, I continued to gather knowledge to gather more skills.

He made the first move by making a slashing motion, too predictable as he aimed at once for my head. I did not met his sword, instead using my advantage in speed I moved around him and I ended up on his right and be the first to draw blood. He didn't backed out instead he changed his position to once again try to slice me, this time aiming for my back. I admit that out of all the rounins in the Matsudaira's Seki rouster, Masashi is one of the best, but his anger had clouded his judgment...and he forgot one thing tonight in this fight.

He is facing no other than me.

I'm getting tired of dodging and slicing him bit by bit. The "monster" in me is pleading for more blood but I am just cruel like that, I didn't give it to her...I didn't until I myself crave for it as well.

And he made one big mistake, he took his eyes off me.

One final cry from within me and Masashi found my sword embedded into him, his soul slowly drifting away from his mortal body. His body fell forward to me, as my left shoulder supported it, he was getting heavier by the second and I will fall with him on the ground if I don't release him. I pulled my sword out fast and let him fall. I took the white band on his forehead and used it to wipe my sword off of his blood before I return it to its saya. I looked at Masashi's lifeless body before turning around and continue to walk towards my freedom.

-

I have no idea about fighting cause I don't have knowledge about it. It's thanks to Samurai X which I watched for the nth time during my life, I just imagine what they do in the anime and well...there's research put into this! Ahahaha.


	2. Chapter 2

Seki 2

The restoration had started years ago. The new empire's capital was now shifted from Kyoto to Edo and each han, now prefecture are being made to surrender. The Atsukugara had been entrusted a han in a place at the border of Kyoto and had served as its daimyo for more than hundred years. Because of the Atsukugara's lenient code, the family was accepted by people and the politics had been preserved. Then the Tokugawa's had been defeated and Meiji sat at the throne as the new emperor.

It's disgusting though that Atsukugara defected to the new empire without second thought, without a fight, branded as traitor...as weaklings, and I am part of that family. My father Atsukugara Keichi had been plagued by greed for power and that to ensure his position in the city, he forced my brother to marry the only daughter of the Empire's Prime Minister, Prime Minister Munakata. He could force my brother to this life but he can never do that to me.

"Samisen is supposed to be played to bring pleasure to the ears Nats-ki," I glared at my brother who was wearing a grin on his face as he approached the landscape at the back of our house where I am now sitting plucking the strings of said musical instrument, "But the way you are playing it, you make a sound as if you wanted to kill someone with the tune." he finished before he calmly sat beside me.

"It's not your business ani, if you don't like my playing then leave me be." I said returning to my plucking

"Playing? I thought you were trying to find out how to break the poor thing without actually hitting it on the ground."

I didn't reply but I stopped and looked at him, "Is there an important thing you need from me?" I asked frowning but still didn't continue playing.

"Can't I have a nice, peaceful afternoon with my little sister?" he said not looking at me but on the vast sky above our heads

"I am not little, and you don't do nice and peaceful afternoon with me." I said dropping the frown then I looked at him again with worry on my emerald colored eyes, "Thinking about your soon to be wedding with the prime minister's daughter?" I watch him nod his head, "You're really going through with it even if you love Akane-chan to the heavens?" I asked a bit angry at his still calm demeanor.

"I don't know...every time I imagine myself being with the Munakata heiress, my heart bleeds and if this goes on I'm not sure if I'll be able to carry it on."

"Then don't go through this wedding."

"They have already announced it Nats-ki, there's no backing up now for me or for father."

"The hell with father!" I said standing up, anger visible on my face, "He is too concern about his status in the city he never thinks of us! He only loves his self...that's why mother died...and...now..." I tried to calm myself so not to cry but I failed, and soon I found myself inside my brother's warm hug.

"I'm afraid of what they will do to father if I back out...or if what they will demand next. I don't want them demanding for you, I'm never gonna let that happen." Ani said as he used that tender words that never fails to calm me down.

"I still don't get it why we are the one to suffer for his own glory."

"It will pass Nats-ki, It will pass..." My brother still held me tenderly in his arms and like before I was soothed. I imagine him saying it with a somber expression on his face.

-0-

I woke up when I'm sure that the whole house was asleep. I slid open the door and I tiptoed out of my room, still wearing my yukata and carrying a small package of clothing I will use later. I looked right and left while I was at the hall and tried not to giggle as I imagine myself actually using some ninja tricks I learned. I kept my breathing and only let it out as soon as I stepped out of our house, then I ran to the hidden alcove at the back of the servant's quarter, ducked in and ran to where I wanted...no needed to go.

The surrounding where I landed to was almost the same to where I came from, it was dark, grassy, though our backyard was devoid of bamboos, this place was surrounded by it. At the middle of the bamboo forest lies a small hut, it was illuminated by lanterns hanging on each angle, and small campfire could be seen outside. The ground surrounding the hut was a large space made by bamboos cut to its roots, and then was cared for until small grasses sprouts from it. The very middle of the large ground was devoid of plants and was covered by sand and on that patch of sand is where the campfire can be seen.

"You're late," the woman in front of the campfire said as she sipped her tea that came from the pot hanging above the camp fire

"Sorry sensei but..."

She looked at me with a brow raised and I backed off, I maybe the house's ice princess but sensei just know what button to push to get me to back off, "I believe we have already went through this warrior's code a dozen times Natsuki-hime, and if you really want to be one, you have to stick by it."

"But Midori-sensei..."

"Namake!" The older woman stood up and put down her cup of tea, "This will be the last time, I don't need excuses, if you want to learn the way of the sword from me then be here when I told you to be here!" she screamed at me, her face just mere inches from mine. Midori-sensei sometimes calls me Namake especially when I come here late which was almost always the case, it is the shortened term for namakemono. I'm not lazy to tell the truth, I wanted to learn to fight like the samurai's does, I wanted to protect the people I cherish, my ani, haha...but you see, I was raised to be a proper lady and skipping my room at night is getting harder everyday. I'm not sure if my father had learned of this secret activity I engaged in and to think that it is actually happening in his area of responsibility, security is getting tighter, thanks to sensei's first lessons...blending in the dark. "What are you waiting for Namake? Change!"

I hurriedly went in to the hut to find Youko-sensei had already prepared dinner, I greeted her before heading straight to a small room at the corner of the house and hurriedly change to a simple gray kimono, then wore a hakama over it. I inserted on each side of me two short wooden swords for practice and hurriedly went out to meet with Midori-sensei. My teacher was already blowing some steam off when I arrived and without warning she started a fast attack with her own wooden katanas. She was first using one, using her height advantage and greater height, her foot work was well balanced and the fast stroke aiming to every part of my body was too much for me to block them all. Out of 15 strikes she gave, I think I blocked 7.

"Not bad," so she said after finally calming down. "Now let's warm up," I looked at her as I pant, I was slumping on the sanded ground trying to catch my breath.

"You haven't warm up with that yet?" I asked incredulously

"Its not for me, its for you." She grinned at me and bend down so she's face to face with me, "20 laps around the block and don't forget to make the swings I thought you yesterday." she said then she straightened up and turned to enter the hut

"Wait sensei!" I said loud enough for her to hear, "Just me?" She looked back at me smiling and nodded her head, "And you..."

"Youko has prepared dinner, so you have to hurry or we'll eat all of it."

At that I hurriedly got up and did my 20 laps.

It didn't even get into my head that it could be the last 20 I will be doing.

-end 2-


	3. Chapter 3

Seki 3

_The place was suddenly engulfed in chaos. I was roused from my sleep when I heard my tatami door open loudly and there stood, outside the room was my father. He was looking haggard and scared so I knew that it has something to do with his life being in danger. ___

_"What is it chichi?" I asked as I tried hard to shake the cobweb of sleep from my eyes, "What's the matter?"___

_"You have to help me Kazuya," My father said, his eyes were wide and haunted, "You got to, you are my son and it is your duty to help me solve this big problem."___

_I frowned, it is usual for my father to be selfish but hearing him say things as if I owe him my life for seeding me was just too much to bear, "Haven't I helped you enough?" I asked and watch him walked inside my room, "What did you do to cause this chichi, tell me?"___

_"Shiho is missing...you have to show her to them. Bring her back." My father said. I don't know if I would be grinning or not, it would be a relief to not go through the wedding but I can't imagine what the Munakata would do to us if she isn't found. "Stop hiding her Kazuya and this will all go well, you would be marrying her anyway,"___

_"What?" I said disgustedly. Never in my mind have I thought of hiding the Munakata heiress, I'm not suicidal. Hiding the heiress I know would mean instantaneous death from her father's sword and having her with me is a death sentence itself. I'm not that stupid, "I don't have her chichi, what were you thinking to ask me that?"___

_"You must have her with you Kazuya! They would revoke my position if they don't find her...and...and...I will lose my head...literally!" My father said while pacing to and fro in my room.___

_"I don't have her chichi!" I said standing up___

_"I can't lose my position Kazuya, I have invested too much in here to lose it..."___

_"Will you stop it chichi? If the Munakata heiress is missing, that means she ran away, she's probably with some other guy, there's no way I'm going to hide her and put you in this situation..."___

_I was cut off from my speech when three men from the new government barged in my room, they were carrying a long metal thing that spurts fire and they were pointed at me and father. "Atsukugara Kazuya! You are under arrest for keeping Shiho-hime!" one of the men said.___

_"Just take him!" My eyes widened as I looked at my father pushed me towards the three men. My own father sold me to them for him to retain his position? I stepped back slowly at first and watched them follow my move. There's no way I'll let these people catch me alive. If my own father doesn't care about me...then why should I care about his ambition? Using my mere knowledge of martial arts, I fought the three men and successfully took them down before I ran away, making a hole on my room out to freedom. I thought "Natsuki, stay wherever you ran off too...don't dare come back!" then I heard a loud booming sound before I felt pain at my back. It was a mix of searing and burning pain, I have to block the sensation and keep on running, but then I heard them running after me, I knew then that I already have forfeited my life...___

_But nothing comes after that loud sound so I looked back to find a masked woman fighting the men off with red metal tonfa. It was not usually used in this area and time...who could be my savior? I asked no one but myself, amazed at how the turn of event happens fast before my eyes...and soon blackness took me. "Natsuki..." the last word that comes out of my lips before i felt myself hit..._

-0-

The sudden booming sound stopped me from running, I heard of stories regaling about that kind of sound that was commonly used by the guards of the new Meiji era. Those who have witnessed have accounted how powerful these things are...so to hear it in the place very near her house would mean that something might have happened, _"A burglar?"_ I asked myself. My question though was answered by my sensei's partner running towards me. She ran faster as another booming sound was heard and another...

"Natsuki," Youko-sensei said as soon as she comes close to me.

"Youko-sensei," I knew my face bore the expressions of worry and anxiety, "Do you have any idea what's happening?"

Dark blue eyes looked at me and a hint of the answer I am seeking was in them and then she nodded her head, "A clan member I asked to watched out from the outside relayed to me a message..."

"Tell me," I said fighting the urge to cry from the impending news

"Your father is dead..."

"Ani?"

Youko-sensei shook her head, "We got no sighting of him...he was wounded though..." I thought my world constricted on me. My father dying was a blow, I hate him for what he had put us through all these years especially when our mother left him because of his "ambitions" and what they do to us, but my brother being hurt and probably dead...I need to find him.

I was about to run back to the mansion but I was halted by Youko-sensei holding on my arms, "Let me go sensei! I need to find my brother!" I said loudly

"You are not going back there!" Sensei shouted back, "Midori went there to see what is happening and if she could do something, she told me to get you out of here. There must be a very grave reason why the prime minister had your father and brother killed, if they find you they will kill you as well! So be reasonable and keep out of the place!"

"I can't leave Ani alone to die!"

"And what if he's dead? You think he'll want you there to be killed as well?" Sensei said after pulling me hard and shaking me to my sense. You need to go...run away..." Her sentence was cut off when sensei pushed me down and she jumped over me. The action was followed by the same booming sound and I saw Youko-sensei's right arm bleeding.

"Sensei..."

"Get out Natsuki, run away from here I'll take care of the rest here," Sensei said before she agilely lifted herself off me and using her ninja skills threw kunais I had no idea where she took from, "Run now Natsuki! Get out!"

My eyes were watering and I can't stop myself from crying. These are important people in my life...I was happy being with them and in a blink of an eye, they all will be gone from me. "I...I can't..."

"Get out now!"

I scampered away and was in the bushes before I heard another booming sound. I didn't looked back...all I did was ran as far away as possible...

-0-

This is the fourth village I've been in since I walked away from my previous life.

I was with the Matsudaira's since I was at the tender age of 16. I had learned the way of the samurai at a very young age, a skill I learned from my late father. My father was a renowned samurai in our little village at the outskirts of Kyoto. He had been injured when I was 8 in an internal war in the village that also caused the life of my mother and having no son to pass his legacy, he decided to train me instead. At 15 I had my first kill. A group of rouge young adolescents of my age were roaming around our area one night and they decided that they should give my father a visit. Without his complete set of arms, my father has no way defending himself from 6 young men who have been trained for war. The katana that took the life of my father was still embedded in his chest when I arrived from an extra worked I get for extra money. The 6 young men then looked at me with lust in their eyes. It was the first time I felt rage...I was a trained samurai, and I was trained by the best, how dare them looked down at me. I ran towards my father's body, took out the still embedded katana and slashed my way through.

It was a well known story that circulated around the village until it came to the Matsudaira's ears. A year after the event they took me in as one of their warriors. They trained me more and I hungered for more...but somewhere in my life I realized, I need to change.

I've had a task given by the head of the Matsudaira family. A man owes him a debt that can only be paid by death. I gathered 10 of the Matsudaira's greatest warriors including Takeda Masashi. We raided the mansion of the man, killed every warrior they have. The order was that we are not to spare anyone. The man named Masaki Katsuhito died at the end of my blade like a warrior he is. His five daughters had fought gallantly which surprised my men but they were no match to the Matsudaira's well trained rounins. We were about to leave the house when Masashi brought a little girl to me. She was about 13, she had long cyan hair that was put into a twin pony tail. A triangular mark was on her forehead and her eyes were green...like emeralds.

_"What are we to do about this? Matsudaira-san clearly ordered that we are to kill everyone."_

I looked at Masashi then at the girl, "What is your name girl?"

"Tsu...Tsunami!" She said before bowing her head and crying softly.

I sighed and said, "Leave her,"

"We can't...if the Matsudaira knows..."

"They don't have to know Masashi..."

"They will surely send someone here to inspect and..."

I frowned, "Take her then, bring her to our unit," I said before I turned my back at him.

And it was a mistake. 13 years was such a close age to adulthood, and sooner than I expected, she had grew to be a beautiful woman. her cyan blue hair had flown like waves and her emerald green eyes had sparkled a lot. She had lived in our warrior unit as servant to the soldiers but none of the men had tried to touch her, for they know my wrath would be insurmountable if that happened. Then that thing I dreaded came...Tsunami had come to me and offered herself...and I am but human. I am not new to the call of the flesh, I had women on my bed numerous time, but Tsunami was different. And soon...there was no one to share my bed but her.

A few months after...Tsunami disappeared.

I looked for her, asked everyone but no one was able to tell me where my precious Tsunami was. It was Masashi who had broken the silence and in a secluded place he told me that the Matsudaira had learned of the origin of Tsunami, someone in the group I had taken in that task had spread the secret. I tortured my men until I get my answer from them, and I found out that one of them was gotten drunk by a servant who used to share my bed and spilled.

I looked for that servant girl...Tomoe but I didn't find her. She was released from the mansion in return for the information, it was also Masashi who had come to me to inform me that there was a high probability that my Tsunami was still alive and was hidden somewhere. And I promised myself I would find her...I would get her back.

I didn't regret it...but Masashi's death at the end of my own sword had been a scar in my heart. He had been a good follower, he was a good warrior but he just can't turn his back to the Matsudairas. He could still be alive if he'd just let me go.

My thoughts were in too deep that I didn't even anticipate a girl snatching my bag of coins from my side.

-end Seki 3-

How ironic that Kenshi Himura's first love was named Tomoe and here...Tomoe is a wanted woman. (Well Tomoe in Samurai X OAV 1 was a wanted woman too but well...this ain't gonna turn out like that right? Cannot be!)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't remember if I put a disclaimer on the first part, but if not then let me tell you, I do not own Mai HiME.

Beta

Thanks Janny for editing!

**SEKI 4**

Three days and four nights I roamed around Kyoto. Every time the government's military men pass by, I have to hide myself; afraid they will recognize me and take me as their prisoner. I have nothing with me, I don't have provisions, I don't have money and I am hungry right now, I think I could eat a meat raw, if only I've learned how to hunt for food.

It was the fourth day, and I was at the boundary of Kyoto when the idea of stealing comes to my head. I was hungry and I was getting weak, aside from the water that I got from natural water sources, I haven't taken in any solid food and at this point I was desperate, I'd probably do anything even to sell my body just to have something inside my stomach.

Then my salvation came in the form of a little cat-girl.

[Flash back]

_I was weak on the knee from lack of food, my feet hurts from non-stop walking, eager to get very far from Kyoto. My eyes were hurting from the constant crying I've been doing. I've lost my home, I've lost my brother… my sensei… my friends. I am now alone in this world and I have no knowledge how to live life on my own. Maybe if I have listened to Midori-sensei, I would at least know how, at least how to get my basic necessities._

_I slumped on a rooted ground, just in front of a large tree that makes a large shade against the hot, summer season. Perfect place to rest, sleep… or probably die. I know my number was up. I was panting as I sat and then looked down on my bleeding, cracked feet. With this feet, I don't think I can move anymore, I have never been this awful in my life, even though our father was a crazy, conniving, selfish politician, he at least was a good provider, we never have to worry about our basic needs. I think all my energy was sapped out of me I didn't realize I fell asleep..._

_Only to be awakened by a vigorous shaking of my shoulders._

"_Wha…," my eyes widened when my emerald eyes were met by a pair of golden, cat like eyes. I tried to moved back but I wasn't able to, she was holding on to my shoulders._

"_Your feet," she smiled and two sharp canine teeth was shown along with the whitest normal teeth I've ever seen in my 18 years of life. I should be scared but it's either I am too out of it to be or she is such a cute animal girl for me to be… or whatever… _

"_What about...?"_

"_Bleeding! I put this?" she asked showing me a dirty white cloth I assumed she ripped from her shirt._

"_T-thanks," I replied with a weakened smile and tried to stretch my legs, but they wouldn't budge._

"_No energy?" I nodded at her query, "Have you eaten?" I shook my head no, "I see," she straightened up and grin, "I know, I'll get food you stay here okay?" she asked and I nodded. As if there's anything I can do._

_I waited for quite long time. I've been dozing on and off and when the cat looking girl arrived, she was actually running on all fours, a bread stuck in her mouth and she skidded in front of me. She then took the bread and threw it at me. "I can see that you cannot run, but we cannot stay here any longer so I will carry you!" she said and before I could protest, she lifted me up and carried me on her shoulders, "You can eat while we run!"_

"_WHAT?!" I asked but got no reply as the cat-girl run fast towards the forest, she was really fast for her stature and that's not to say she was carrying me on her shoulder, "STOP!"_

"_We can't! The doushins(1) are after me!" the cat girl said without giving out any sign of breathlessness._

"_Why the heck would the doushins be after you?!" I asked panicked_

_She just grinned, "I get you food didn't I?"_

[End of Flashback]

And that's how I met Mikoto, the cat-girl. We came to a stop outside of Kyoto. I did end up eating the bread she stole for me, besides back then I was ready to do the same. She just probably has more guts than I am. She messily clean my wounded feet and wrapped the ripped pieces of clothes on them but it didn't make the sting any better.

And the entire time we traveled, she'd been carrying me at her back, piggy style. She would lay me on a hidden and safe place to get us food or sometimes I would volunteer to hop on my injured feet to get to a safe place. It wasn't an honorable way of existence, but nothing is non-honorable to a starving person anymore.

"I'm sick of eating bread," Mikoto said grinning at me.

"We have to be thankful we are still alive after all those time you stole them, so be grateful." I said to the cat-girl. We have just done eating our third slice of bread.

"I am, but we can always dream of something else… like Ramen!"

"We can't have ramen, we don't have money and we can't just steal Ramen off from any inns."

Mikoto nodded, " I know," she said in agreement before she grinned, "That's why I got a nice idea!"

My forehead scrunched, "I don't like that grin of yours Mikoto-han,"

"Mou Natsuki! I am the best thief out there ever! I am the fastest and none of those police could lay a hand on me!"

"Because they were just doushins! What if you come across with Yoriki's? (2) They have horses and those animals could out run you, they won't think twice to slice you up! Or what if you come across with rounins?"

"Rounins? I thought they were all killed when Meiji took over?"

Natsuki frowned, "I don't know, but Mikoto…"

"I really want a Ramen, if I've done it with breads in the open, I can steal those bags of coin with no problem!"

"Come on Mikoto, don't do that…"

"You just wait here…," the cat-girl is very stubborn; she never listens to any reasons.

XXX

I hid myself behind a bush made of large leaves from a plant I do not know. I peeked in between the leaves to see Mikoto silently crawling like a big cat towards her prey …

A warrior who I guess was spacing out while walking in the open, his bag of gold dangling unprotected and easy to snatch.

_I guess Mikoto could pull this one out… the warrior seemed stupid, perhaps the daito(3) he was wearing was all show… but then again…_

My eyes widened when Mikoto did get a grab of the warrior's pouch, I did thought Mikoto was successful but the warrior was fast, he caught Mikoto's wrist and dragged her back to him. In a split of a second, he had withdrawn another sword, not his daito, but instead he withdrew a wakizashi(4) from its saya (5) and was ready to slice off Mikoto's wrist…

"NOOOOO!"

I found myself in front of my friend and the wide eyed samurai…

_-End Chapter 4-_

_Doushin – low class samurai that acts as police patrol from the Edo era until the early meiji era up until they were replaced by the European style policing._

_Yoriki – low class samurai but higher than Doushin, they also do patrolling and guard duties in the police station but they ride horses and they give orders to Doushins._

_Rounin – samurai warriors who defected from their masters._

_Daito – another term for Katana(?) Just think Daito is nicer to use._

_Wakizashi – short sword (but a little longer than kodachi) and usually used as a second sword of the Samurai's_

_Saya- Scabbard_


End file.
